User blog:JAYVEN THE KING/My Personal Bear Ideas (Hippie Bear)
Time for another personal idea folks! This time, time to make the hippies have the spotlight! Quests: 1.Peace At All Times Collect 250 pollen from the Dandelion Field Collect 250 pollen from the Sunflower Field 2.Flower Power Collect 10 Red Boost Tokens Collect 10 Blue Boost Tokens Collect 5,000 pollen from the Dandelion Field 3.Peace Offering Collect 7,500 pollen from the Mushroom Field Collect 10 Strawberry Tokens 4.Delight Of The Bees Collect 70 Honey Tokens Feed 30 Treats to your bees 5.We Mean No Harm Collect 10,000 pollen from the Clover Field Collect 5,000 pollen from the Blue Flower Field Collect 5,000 pollen from the Mushroom Field Collect 10 Treat Tokens Collect 5 Strawberry Tokens Collect 5 Blueberry Tokens 6.Helping Out Complete 1 Black Bear quest Complete 1 Brown Bear quest Complete 1 Mother Bear quest 7.Harmony WIth Creepies Collect 30,000 pollen from the Spider Field 8.Learning True Peace Collect 30,000 pollen from the Bamboo Field Collect 30,000 pollen from the Strawberry Field Collect 50 Treat Tokens 9.Hive Catering Feed 100 Treats to your bees Feed 50 Blueberries to your bees Feed 50 Strawberries to your bees Use 5 Royal Jellies Level up 3 bees to Level 4 10.No Bonking Business Needed Collect 100,000 pollen from the Bamboo Field Collect 100 Blueberry tokens 11.Pineapple Pie Baking Collect 90,000 Blue Pollen from the Pineapple Field Collect 50 Pineapple Tokens 12.Respect To The Inhabitants Collect 100,000 pollen from the Pineapple Field Collect 100.000 pollen from the Stump Field Collect 40,000pollen from the Spider Field 13.Heavenly Collection Collect 200,000 Red Pollen Collect 200,000 Blue Pollen Collect 200 Blueberry Tokens Collect 200 Strawberry Tokens 14.Cautious Collecting Collect 300,000 pollen Collect 100,000 pollen from the Cactus Field Collect 100,000 pollen from the Pumpkin Field Collect 50 Treat Tokens 15.Honey Feast Collect 300 Honey Tokens Collect 250,000 pollen from the Pine Tree Forest 16.More Flower Picking Collect 300,000 pollen from the Blue Flower Field Collect 300,000 pollen from the Sunflower Field Collect 300,000 pollen from the Rose Field 17. Science About Peace Complete 2 Science Bear quests Collect 300 Blueberry Tokens Collect 50 Strawberry Tokens 18.Snow Silence Complete 3 Polar Bear quests Collect 590,000 blue pollen from the Pineapple Field Collect 350 Pineapple tokens Note: This is where the player gets access to having Peace Power. Which can be used to make mobs passive and they will give you rewards afterwards.Bosses can't get affected by Peace Power such as King Beetle, Tunnel Bear, Stickbug and Vicious Bee. To get Peace Power, you will need to obtain them by using Hippie Bear's Peace Provider (which was unavailable before Quest 19), or you can get it for 50,000 honey, 10 Treat Tokens. Hippie Bear will be the one selling them. The recipe changes the more you buy Peace Powers. I will write the Peace Power prizes below the quest line. 19.World Peace Tame 25 Rhino Beetles Tame 25 Ladybugs Collect 300 Blueberry Tokens Collect 300 Strawberry Tokens 20.Spread The Harmony Tame 10 Spiders Tame 10 Mantises Tame 10 Scorpions Tame 15 Werewolves Collect 500 Honey Tokens 21.Surging High Above Collect 500,000 pollen from the Mountain Top Field Collect 1,000 Honey Tokens 22.Pacify The Rogue Collect 750,000 pollen from the Clover Field Collect 800,000 pollen from the Spider Field Collect 1,000,000 pollen from the Cactus Field Collect 1,000,000 pollen from the Rose Field Collect 1,000,000 pollen from the Mountain Top Field Collect 500 Haste Tokens 23.Color Of Calmness Collect 3,500,500 Blue pollen Collect 250,000 pollen from the Blue Flower Field Collect 500,000 pollen from the Bamboo Field Collect 500,000 pollen from the Pine Tree Forest Collect 100,000 blue pollen from the Clover Field Collect 100,000 blue pollen from the Pineapple Field Collect 100,000 blue pollen from the Pumpkin Field Collect 200 Blueberry Tokens Collect 100 Blue Boost Tokens Tame 50 Rhino Beetles Tame 10 Mantises 24.Exciting Unity Collect 4,000,000 Red pollen Collect 500,000 pollen from the Mushroom Field Collect 750,000 pollen from the Strawberry Field Collect 1,000,000 pollen from the Rose Field Collect 100,000 red pollen from the Clover Field Collect 100,000 red pollen from the Pineapple Patch Collect 100,000 red pollen from the Pumpkin Patch Collect 300 Strawberry Tokens Collect 125 Red Boost Tokens Tame 50 Ladybugs Tame 10 Scorpions 25.Soft Sensation Collect 7,000,000 pollen from the Dandelion Field 26.There In Need Complete 10 Polar Bear quests Complete 5 Brown Bear quests Collect 1,000 Treat Tokens 27.Wild Variety Collect 5,000,000 pollen from the Mountain Top Field Collect 5,000,000 pollen from the Stump Field 28.We Come In Peace Tame 100 Mobs Collect 20 Baby Love Tokens Collect 400 Ability Tokens 29.Plain Peace Collect 10,000,000 White pollen Collect 3,000,000 pollen from the Dandelion Field Collect 3,000,000 pollen from the Spider Field Collect 3,000,000 pollen from the Pumpkin Field Collect 1,000,000 white pollen from the Clover Field Collect 1,000,000 white pollen from the Pineapple Field Collect 1,000,000 white pollen from the Stump Field Collect 500 Treat Tokens Collect 200 Pineapple Tokens Collect 200 Haste Tokens Collect 200 Focus Tokens Collect 10 Melody Tokens Tame 10 Werewolves Tame 10 Spiders 30.Grand Pacifist Tame 300 Mobs Collect 10,000,000 White Pollen Collect 5,000,000 Blue pollen Collect 5,000,000 Red pollen Collect 1,250 Honey Tokens Collect 3,000,000 white pollen from the Clover Field Collect 3,000,000 red pollen from the Dandelion Field Collect 3,000,000 blue pollen from the Dandelion Field Rewards: Pacifist Bee (I don't know if I will make a blog for this bee) and 500 Peace Powers Peace Power Prices: First buy: 50,000 honey, 10 Treats 2nd-10th buy: 75,000 honey, 20 Treats 11th-20th buy:100,000 honey and 10 Treats,5 Blueberries and Strawberries 21st-30th buy:150,000 honey and 25 Pineapples and 10 Treats 31st and so on: 300,000 honey and 25 Pineapples and 5 Royal Jellies and 20 Treats Thats all for now then! Category:Blog posts